Mentelly Challenged a Sai story
by Reiko The Great
Summary: Sai is on a mission in the forrest when he finds a lil' kid...
1. Chapter 1

Mental or dumb?

A Sai story….

Just to tell you (and so I don't get arrested) I do not own Naruto (sadly) and all copyrights go to the author (whose name I do not know) ps I don't CARE what his name is so don't tell me or ill give all your fictions a bad review. Pss I'm not joking….

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Characters:

Sai (no duhh)

Kiono (personnel invented character)

Shizune

Tsunade

Zabuza (RETUNED FROM THE DEAD!)

Haku (warring a shirt that says: I'm with Zabuza)

Ino (Hate her)

Kisame (Fish man)

Now HERE is the show!

Chapter 1: Failure

Sai: (walks into a forest while doing mission) –Where did that dang dog go!

Kiono: (apparently in forest) - YAY!!!!

Sai:- What are you doing here lil' kid?

Kiono: YAY!!!!

Sai: Ok then….

Kiono: YAY!!!!!

Sai: Are you ok…?

Ino: (on the mission with him) Sai! What's taking so long!

Sai: Hey Ino this kids got a mental problem, should bring him back to town?

Ino: its not nice to say that to people Sai-kun!

Sai: But!...

Ino: No buts! We should take this lil' kid back to town though!

Sai: I'll be quiet now…

Kiono: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: See he's happy to see somebody nice!

Sai: no he-

Ino: I thought you were going to be quiet!

(Ino and Sai escort Kiono back to town and go to Tsunade's to tell her about the mission fail)

Tsunade: who's the nose bleed?

Sai: he's a reta-

Ino: SAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Tsunade: He's nice and quiet…. I think I'll adopt him.

Kiono: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade: He's happy!

Sai: HES MENTALLY CHALENGED!

Tsunade: Don't say such horrible things! More in the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Mental or Dumb? part 2

A Sai story…

For legal crap I have got to tell you that I do not own (sadly) Naruto and no copy right infringement was intended ok…

Characters:

I told you in the last chapter!

Since I'm lazy if you want a summery of the last chapter read it and write one yourself!

Sai: I am telling you he has mental problems!

Zabuza: boo!

Sai: HOLY $H1T!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade: What the! I thought you were dead!

Haku: Nope just passed out from to much meth (WARNING! IM NOT INDORSING METH! DO NOT TAKE METH BECAUSE OF THIS FIC! YOU WILL HATE YOURSELF!)

Ino: Uhh man, how long were you out!

Haku: Not long, but I became a demented homeless chic and Zabuza had to find me

Sai/ Tsunade/ Ino: oh…

Kiono: YAY!!!

Sai: SHUT UP YOU RETARD!

Kiono: (eyes start glowing blue, he whoops Sai and nobody noticed and nobody cared)

Sai: WTF was that!

To hear about Kiono's past and power send Kiono to as a review, if you want to go on unknowingly about Kiono and continue send move it! to me as a review if you hate me and my stories, then why have you read this far?

TO BE COUNTINUED

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Kiono's love

A Kiono story (well duh…)

Characters

Kiono (double duh…)

Amonia (new personal invented character)

Misunechi (another new one)

Ino

Sai

Tsunade

Shizune

Mysterious girl

For legal … Wait, I'm getting déjà vu… ok it's getting creepy… well I am now supposed to tell you that I don't own Naruto some guy who is not me and probably not you as well… I hope you enjoy my story… (So much déjà vu)

Kiono: YAY!

Sai: I'm serious! What was that! (Sai is battered and beaten, both of his eyes are black and his nose is bloody).

Tsunade: Huh! Where's Zabuza and Haku!

Shizune: Who cares? We have to pair up this adorable little fella! What's his name?

Sai: HE WOULDN'T TELL US CAUSE HES TARDED

Kiono: (eyes start glowing blue again and he starts to talk in a serious non retarded voice)

My name is Kiono now keep your insults to a minimum you inbred imbecile! (Eyes stop glowing after giving Sai a severe beating)

Tsunade: Anyways, Kiono you will be paired with these two ladies! (Points at two lil' girls)

Girl one: Hi I'm Misunechi!!!

Girl two: Shove it Misu, hey I'm Amonia what's it to ya?

Tsunade: Misu, Amo, this is Kiono, your group mate! (He is so hot!)

Kiono: YAY!!!

Misunechi: I know! Its goanna be great working with you!

Amonia: I see the blondes have already arrived…

Kiono: (Eyes start glowing blue) What did you say!

Amonia: Whoa! (That was kind of hot!)

Ino: Awe… They get along so nicely!

Amonia: (Sarcastically) Yah! We get along like barb wire, salt, and flesh!

Misunechi: So… Kiono, what's up!

Kiono: (still glowing) I'm learning the names of people who have completely different personalities.

Amonia: (Flirtatiously) Nice one! (Giggles)

Kiono: (notices something in the window and throws a kunai) HA!

Mysterious girl: You hit but air young Kiono!

Kiono: (reverts to normal)

Well that's all for this chapter! Remember, reviews should be posted to me as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

The Kiono Story

Characters:

Kiono (No crap)

Amonia

Misunechi

Ino

Sai

Tsunade

Shizune

Mysterious girl NAME REVEALED!!!! (Well kinda)

So I don't get my $$ sued, I have to tell you that I don't own Naruto and Blah Blah Blah…. (SO MUCH FREIKIN' DÉJÁ VU) so all you jailers out there can't sue me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mysterious girl: I am an ex-shinobi from the land of mist. I have noticed your village rise through the rankings and have a request of you!

Tsunade: What is it, so called ex-shinobi!

Mysterious girl: I would like to train Kiono and his squad so they may help me in an A-rank mission.

Shizune: Absolutely not!

Mysterious girl: I'm sorry I have to do this but… (The girl set's Tsunade's desk on fire)

Tsunade: MY ALCOHOL! SAVE MY ALCOHOL!!

(In the confusion of Tsunade saving her alcohol and Shizune scolding her for having alcohol, the mysterious girl escaped with Kiono, Amonia and Misunechi)

Amonia: What's the big deal about kidnapping?

Mysterious girl: I'm so sorry…

Misunechi: Anyways?

Mysterious girl: I will be your sensei. I need to train you three to take down the city hidden in waves. It will take years of hard work and dedication, and I'm sorry to drag you into this. I also have to train young Kiono to talk in his non powerful form.

Amonia: So THAT'S why Kiono only talks while his eyes glow.

Kiono: YAY!!!

Misunechi: YAY!!!

Mysterious girl: I know you can talk so don't play the dumb – ass.

Misunechi:*sob sob sob*

Mysterious girl: Oh my god I'm so sorry! I need to meditate every day or I get like that! (Goes into lotus position)

Amonia: You have GOT to be kidding me! I finally get a sensei, and she's a psycho!

Misunechi: It's not her fault you were rated "Too sassy. Un deserving of training"

(Amonia smack's Misunechi across the face)

Amonia: NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!

Misunechi: You wana start something bitch!

Kiono: (eyes start glowing) STOP!!! If you to keep fighting our group will immediately fail!

Amonia / Misunechi: You're right I'm sorry.

Kiono: Now you: Sensei whatever! What's your name!

Mysterious girl: Oh that's right! I'm Kayuyu!

Amonia: Good, sensei Kayuyu.

Kayuyu: That's an assumed name of course.

Amonia: SO YOU FINALLY TELL US YOU'RE NAME AND YOU LIE!

Kayuyu: Well if you manage to get back to your village, I can't have your ninja tracking me now can I? Anyways, the village in the waves is made up of banished ninja and is planning to destroy the villages that they were banned from. Sadly I to was once one of them. But I still had feelings for my village. I need Kiono Power as being once part of the Akatsuki-

Misunechi: HE WAS PART OF THE AKATSUKI!!!

Kayuyu: AGAINST HIS WILL!

Misunechi: Oh…

Kiono: Sigh* I was there super weapon, when my eyes glow I can use all of my chakra and channel it into my attacks.

Kayuyu: The leader was also a super weapon, he was the first.

All except Kayuyu: *Gasp!

Kayuyu: THAT'S why I have to train you so young! Let's get to work!

If you want me to make a bio for Amonia, give me a review saying Amonia. If you want a bio for Misunechi, write a review saying Misunechi. If you want a bio for Kayuyu, make a review saying Kayuyu. If you want a bio for all of them write a review saying all.

Bye until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

The training…

Due to legal shit and blah blah déjà vu and blah blah blah… I don't own Naruto!

Kayuyu: Well let's get started… You know about chakra right?

Amonia: Doy no shit Sherlock.

Kayuyu: Listen bitch, you'd better smarten up!

Misunechi: That shut her up!

Amonia: (smacks Misunechi)

Kayuyu: Here they go again…

Kiono: YAY!!

Misunechi: YAY!!  
Kayuyu: SHUT UP! Ok, were going to hone your skills… And since you don't seem to want to work together, you'll be fighting each other.

Amonia: What's the catch?

Kayuyu: You catch on quick… You have to do it with these weights on your legs.

Misunechi/Amonia: (start to put there's on, then fight to be the first one to put it on Kiono)

Kayuyu: Ready… GO!

(Amonia and Misunechi immediately start going at it, Kiono sits there, and all of them see that the weights are heavier than they look)

Misunechi: Fire Ball JUTSU!

Amonia: (dodges with ease) Jeezz, already pulling out the big guns eh? I can dig it. Kama Kinta JUTSU! (NEW NEWZ! Kara kinta is a jutsu I made, it confides in rapping roses around your enemy's legs, and sucks there blood)

Misunechi: WHAT!

Amonia: (un-tenses) don't squirm… It will only suck your blood faster.

Misunechi: _What am I going to do? I don't have enough chakra to do another fire ball! Crap!_

Kayuyu: You ALL FAIL! Release your jutsu Amonia!

Misunechi: I don't get it! Why? Why do we fail?

Kayuyu: Well, 1 you used up all your chakra! 2 While you and Amonia were fighting, Kiono was not being attacked at all! 3 if this had continued the person that one your fight would defiantly be defeated by Kiono!

Amonia: Oh… shit

Kayuyu: You're right to say shit you two idiots were fighting each other and Kiono, If you did not notice, was building up a very powerful attack!

Kiono: (building up a bunch of his chakra into a ball, disband the ball as soon as everybody looks at him)

Kayuyu: Were going to have to work on teamwork… We'll do that tomorrow, rest up!

Bye all those fan fictionists who are reading this! See you!


	6. Chapter 6

Getting along?

Ok, I'm gonna have say it in each chapter, FUCK OFF JAILERS I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!! DAMN IT I'M NOT THAT TALENTED A WRITER!!!!

Kiono found himself face-down in the mud,

Kiono: Ugg…. What happened?

Kayuyu: We were testing you when you blacked out into your retard-form.

Kiono: ……. Wow, how did we do again?

Kayuyu: Your partners both fail.

Amonia: So it's just me and Misunechi who fail? You said we all did!

Kayuyu: Oh I'm sorry, that's right, forgot to tell you by all, I really only meant you two.

Amonia: (quietly) bitch

Kayuyu: I HEARD THAT!!

Amonia: Maybe I wanted you to!

Kiono: We're supposed to be trai-

Kayuyu/Amonia: STAY OUTA THIS!

Kiono: (whimper)

Misunechi: Umm….. Man this is gonna suck if we don't pull it together and help each other.

Amonia: For once I'm gonna have to agree with the idiot.

Misunechi: NOT HELPING!

Amonia: Force of habit.

Kiono: (sits down) YAY!!!

Amonia: (damn it not this again!)

Misunechi: (sits down in front of Kiono) YAY!!!

Amonia: Misunechi?

Misunechi: Ya?

Amonia: Don't make me hit you.

Misunechi: ……....okay……….

Kayuyu: Ahhhh dysfunctional memories.

Kiono: YAY!!!

Amonia UGG!!!

Kiono: YAY???

Amonia: Can somebody give him speech lessons before I go COMPLETALY INSANE!

Kayuyu: THIS is gonna take a while.

Misunechi: DON'T YOU TOUCH MY KIONO!

Amonia: YOUR Kiono?

Misunechi: (Oups)

Amonia: You LIKE Kiono! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Misunechi: YOU DO TO!!!

Amonia: No way!

Misunechi: Yes way! I looked at your diary while you were sleeping! YOU like Kiono!

Kiono: YAY?

Until next time! (please review) Thank you!


End file.
